Online Family
by Midnight-Dark-Princess
Summary: A short fic about keikos online family. No flames. R


Online Family

Midnight Princess

_Midnight princess: ok this is a really crappy piece please no flames._

Keiko sat on her bed wishing she were anywhere else but where she was. Her parents normally took turns at making her life miserable but today it seemed like they had decided to team up. No matter what she did it was never good enough. This wasn't her family anymore; her true family were mostly on the other side of the world.

Looking at her computer she longed to be able to talk to them. Although they only ever met up on a forum, they were the ones she cared most for. They all accepted eachother and cared for one another, if one needed help the others were there for them but never pushy or caring because it seemed like it had to be done.

Not caring if she got into trouble any longer she signed in. smiling when she saw one of her true family members was logged in. a smile tugged at her lips. Dark flames. He had been one of the first to befriend her. They had gotten into trouble with admin for "one-sided conversations." And had a area made basically for them. Though now that was where they all met up. Quickly going into their thread she smiled at his greeting.

Dark flames: so I guess I should start talking?

Happiness filled her, as gruff as he seemed sometimes he was truly a very kind and caring person.

Royal Pain: Hey Dark. What's going on?

She thought it was rather amusing that although they all knew eachothers names they never used them, minus the occasional slip up of course.

Dark flames: nothing u?

Royal Pain: nothing worth talking about

It was her way of saying something was up but she didn't want to talk about it. Thankfully they all seemed to get what eachothers little "phrases" meant.

Dark flames: ok (shoots Royal Pain)

Royal Pain: hey! What was that for?

Dark flames: I got bored

CrimsonRose: Hey guys!  
You're a meanie Dark  
(Hugs Royal Pain)

Keiko laughed between herself Hiei who was dark flames and Kurama as crimson rose they could talk about nothing at all but it all meant so much, or at least to her it did she wasn't sure about the others.

Dark flames: what? She's fine

Royal Pain: crimson! (Hugs) I missed you yesterday.

Dark flames: (shoots crimson) there now you aren't left out

CrimsonRose: what'd I do?

Royal Pain: (steps in the way of bullet) there now you cant hurt him.

She smiled more as they continued on with their conversation Hiei left first then Kurama, she really hated the time difference sometimes. It was only midday for her but late night for them. Which meant she had to wait until night time to talk to them again. The only one living in the same country as her was Botan or RiverAngel but they didn't live close to eachother out of all their family Botan was the only one Keiko had met. Keiko had been taken back by Botan; she was very beautiful and smart. Although Botan liked to argue about that making Keiko want to throttle her or shake some sense into her.

Botan was the one who had introduced her to the site; they had met on a poem-publishing site and hit it off. They were good friends in no time after that. Much like the way she has met Kurama.

Hours later she singed back in finding that all of her family was on. And from the looks of things had been talking for sometime already. Happiness filled her she was so glad they were all on.

Dark flames: my sisters home so I don't care

CrimsonRose: Royals on!

RiverAngel: Dark that makes no sense

Royal Pain: hey guys.

CrimsonRose: hey sorry I had to go last night my bro needed the comp.

Spirit PI: Hey RP  
Dark Rivers right that made no sense  
Crimson I couldn't find that picture for you sorry.

Yusuke had been one of the last people she had made friends with. At first Yusuke had bothered her but that was mainly because he had been going on at her and Hiei about "one-sided" conversation. Yes Yusuke or spirit PI was the admin and the most recent member of their family.

Dark flames: I don't care.

Royal Pain: how's everyone?

RiverAngel: good for you.

RiverAngel: Im good

CrimsonRose: Im ok  
Just bored.

Dark flames: bored.

Spirit PI: good but im freezing its too cold here.

Keiko laughed; this was how it always was between all of them. The conversation continued on for hours with every so often someone piping in an "I'm lost" along with many smart assed remarks. Keiko was happy in her mind they were all lounging around on the side of a hill lying back in the lush grass talking ad laughing like a true family should.

These people although not related my blood were her family and the ones she loved.

_Midnight Princess: I really don't think this is any good but im going to post it. Friendship is often something we take for granted and I think that is really sad, I know some people will read this and be like it would never be like that and you are wrong coz it is like that for some people. _

_So this is dedicated to my little forum family. Sage of Yaoi/Yuri, DieRomantic, AngelGoten and Suppa Gohan2, you guys are the best!_


End file.
